


Old Enemies

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Series: Old Enemies [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Twisted version of HTTYD 2. Old Enemies arise and Hiccup and his friends must stop them from creating an army that will destroy Berk.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Old Enemies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!  
> This is the last story where the format is unbearable so just stick with me here.

This is Berk... Granted it may just look like an old piece of wet rock but it houses the best kept secret on this side of well anywhere. Dragons!


	2. Chapter 2

Sheep huddle together with painted bullseye on its wool. Shadows of creatures looming overhead getting bigger by the seconds. Claws outstretch and capture the painted sheep. A bulking blonde man about 20 with orange and green paint on his face and Gronkle. "Good job Meatlug." Says to the Gronkle while giving it a pat on its head. Unaware to them a Monstrous Nightmare is closing in fast. The Nightmare hits the Gronkle with the rider with its tail causing the sheep to fall in the Nightmare's grasp. The rider on the Nightmare smirks at the other rider. "Oh I'm sorry Fishlegs did u want that." The stout dark haired boy also 20 with red and yellow paint on his face and dragon. The Nightmare known as Hookfang spreads it's wings causing him and his rider to fall behind to twins riding a Zippleback. "Here you go babe." Said the stout man known as Snoutlout throwing up the sheep to a women about 19 with long blonde hair tied in 3 braids who is Ruffnut. She wears teal and yellow paint on her face and one of the heads of the Zippleback. Ruffnut groans and pats the neck of her Zippleback's head and comments "Come on Barf it's starting to stink around here." She sped up leaving a trail of gas produced by Barf while her twin brother Tuffnut came into view. Tuffnut was a tall Viking with long blonde dreadlocks and a black and yellow skull covering his whole face along with the Zippleback's other head Belch. "Nope still hates you!" Exclaimed Tuffnut to Snotlout while igniting the flammable gas left by his sister with Belch. The explosion jostles Snoutlout. Another women swings down from her Deadly Nadder Stormfly and hits Snoutlout causing his helmet to turn side ways which he properly fixes. The women known as Astrid the 20 year old exclaims "There going to win now." Astrid is skinny but she makes up for it by agility she has blonde hair in one single braid that swings over her left shoulder. She wears teal and orange face paint along with Stormfly. Snoutlout replies looking agitated "What she's my princess, whatever she wants she gets." "Ruffnut didn't she try to bury you alive!" "Only for a few hours." The chief Stoick the Vast watching anxiously orders his best friend Gobber the black smith/dentist to sound the horn. "Righty ho captain." He signals last lap. Astrid exclaims "The black sheep, come on Stormfly." Who squawked in determination. Gobber launches the sheep calling "Have a nice flight!" The sheep bahs. Astrid readies Stormfly until Fishlegs and Meatlug stole it right form under them. He then throws the sheep to the twins. Ruffnut exclaims "Ya the black sheep." Tuffnut then argues "Why do you get to hold it?" The twin grab each end of the sheep trying to pull. Astrid coming right behind them jumps on to Barf and Belch's back and grabs the sheep right out of there hands. She does a flip and lands back on Stormfly yelling "Haha!" Stoick jumps out of his seat calling and pointing at Astrid "That's my future daughter-in-law!" Stormfly does some tricks before Astrid dunks the sheep in her basket. Stoick yells "Astrid takes the game!" Stoick then says to himself "And Hiccup is no where to be found."


	3. Chapter 3

A black dragon and his rider zoom by fast as lightning. The dragon is a Night Fury one of the most lethal dragons in the known world. The dragon starts to incline upward only to start free falling and spinning to regain altitude while giving off an excited roar. The Night Fury slows down. The rider is 20 years old wearing black armor with lots of straps over his green tunic he has the Berk dragon rider crest on one of his shoulders. The dark armored man also has a dark metal mask covering his whole face. The dragon rider is known as Hiccup the Dragon Tamer. Hiccup pulls a lever allowing the Night Fury's tail open so he doesn't fall. Hiccup says "Ok bud do you want to give this another shot?" The Night Fury grumbles. "Come on Toothless it will be fine." Hiccup rolled his shoulders back and leaned to the side and was now free falling. "Woo Hoo!" Toothless falling right after him and gaining speed until he finally caught up to Hiccup. They were now facing each other while free falling. Hiccup snaps his head down to look at Toothless. "Ya ya!" Toothless replies by giving a gummy smile and lets his tongue hang out. Hiccup finally sees the ocean come into view. He pulls down on 2 hoop like straps on his legs causing 2 wings to sprout out between his sides and arms. Hiccup levels out along with Toothless keeping a close eye on his rider. Hiccup hits a button on his chest a fin pops out of his back. Hiccup closes his eyes enjoying the wind rush past him. "This is amazing!" When he opens his eyes a cliff stares straight at him. "Uh Toothless!" Toothless gives a yelp and giants enough speed to wrap hiccup in his wings while hitting a seas tack in the way. The duo stumbles and rolls onto the cliff.


	4. Chapter 4

Toothless unwraps his wings to reveal an un injured Hiccup. He gets up and stretches while brushing dirt off of his leather armor. Toothless hears rumbling and looks to see the sea stack that they hit starts to crumble and collapse. Toothless looks back at Hiccup with a look that says "Really?" Hiccup doesn't seem to notice the fallen sea stack and continues to clean himself up. Hiccup removes his helmet to run a hand through his unkept brown hair. His bright green eyes taking in his surroundings. Hiccup looking at the new land they discovered says "you really need to work on your solo flying there bud." A small rock strikes hiccup in the back of his head. He looks back to see Toothless pouting. "Are you pouting big baby boo." Toothless rolls his eyes and appears to be mocking him. "Oh ya well try this on for size!" Hiccup grabs Toothless by the neck trying to push him over. "How do you like all my heart felt remorse!" Toothless looking unamused stood up on his hind legs and shuffled his way to the cliff side with Hiccup hugging his neck. Toothless leans Hiccup over the edge. Hiccup looks down to see the raging sea underneath him. "Ahh, ok ok." Toothless grins and falls on his back with Hiccup and pins him to the ground. "Oh and he's down dragons and Vikings locked in combat to the bitter-aww." Toothless while play fighting lets his head fall on Hiccups chest. Toothless then proceeds licking Hiccup all over his face and chest. Hiccup pushed Toothless away with a look of disgust. "Ah Toothless you know this doesn't wash out!" Toothless lets out a warble like laugh. Hiccup trying to get dragon saliva off of him flings some on Toothless. He growled and cleans his face off like a cat. Hiccup getting down to business takes out a journal from his chest plate and opens it. Inside was a huge map of the entire Archipelago. Hiccups smoothes out the map as best he could and snaps open a compartment on his arm to reveal blank paper. He removes and Toothless knowing the drill licks the paper on one side. Hiccup attaches the paper to the map. He draws is little dagger from his other arm sheath and a charcoal pencil. He begins on sharpening the pencil after some many uses. He sheaths his dagger and puts the pencil in his mouth to adjust the compass on his wrist. "Alright bud what should we name it?" Toothless feeling a itch uses his teeth to scratch his armpit. Hiccup holding his pencil triumphantly in the air declaring "Itchy Armpit it is!" And proceeds on righting down the name along with sketching it out. "What do you say bud just keep going?" Toothless coos in response.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid was now looking for Hiccup after her winning the dragon race again. He sees a familiar black dragon with a leather clad rider on the ground near the edge of a cliff. She lands Stormfly. Hiccup hearing the dragon land looks back to see Astrid sauntering over. "Good evening Milady." Said Hiccup full of love. "Where have you been?" Asked Astrid with a curious look on her face. "Hiding from my dad, how about you?" "Just winning dragon races like usual." "So what's wrong now?" Asked Astrid. "Well I sauntered down to breakfast Terrible Terrors singing on the roof tops and I get-impersonation of Stoick. "Son we need to talk!" Astrid chimes in and impersonates Hiccup. "Not now dad I have a whole lot of goofing off I need to get started. Hiccup laughs "I don't sound like that and what are you doing with my shoulders?" "Who is this character because it's obviously not me." Astrid laughs and motions to go on with the story. Hiccup still imitating Stoick. "Your the pride of Berk son and I couldn't be prouder." Hiccup began pacing leaving his helmet on the ground. Astrid cut in again with her impersonation with Hiccup. "Aw thanks dad I'm pretty impressed with myself too." She started moving her hands wildly. Hiccup and Astrid laugh again. Hiccup asked "I don't sound like that and what are you doing with my hands?" Astrid laughs. "You just did!" "Ugh!" Hiccup walks over and crouches down to Astrid sitting down so they are eye level and grabs her hands. Hiccup says "This is serious." In a not so serious tone of voice. Astrid nods holding in the laughter. Hiccup sighs still imitating Stoick. "Your all grown up now and since no chief can ask for a better successor I decided-" Astrid interrupts him and jumps up to go over to him "-to make you chief!" "Oh my gods Hiccup what an honor, I would be pretty excited." Hiccup sighs and starts playing a strap on his shoulder. "I'm not like you Astrid, you know exactly who you are and you always have." Hiccup grabs his helmet and sits over looking the landscape. Astrid joins him soon after. She grabs Hiccup's hair and starts doing another little braid beside the other one. It usually calms him. "What your searching for isn't out there Hiccup." Astrid moves her hand to cover his heart. "It's in here." Hiccup looks at her with gratitude and love. Astrid kisses his cheek. Hiccup asked her "When did you get so good at words?" Astrid laughs and says "I have been spending a lot of time with you, your words are starting to rub off on me." Hiccup leans in and so does Astrid closing her eyes. They are only inches apart when Hiccup whispers "Too cheesy" Astrid leans back and hits him in the shoulder. "Ow Astrid I thought over the years I gained enough muscle that your punches wouldn't hurt anymore." "Hey your arm kind of hurt my hand so your getting there babe." Astrid says chuckling. Hiccup gets up and pulls Astrid with him. "What do you say we go back home?" Hiccup asked. Astrid agreed and mounted Stormfly. Astrid calls "First one to the academy has kiss Snotlout!" Hiccup mounts Toothless and puts on his helmet. "Your on!" He muffled.


	6. Chapter 6

They took off. Stormfly had a slight lead. Hiccup opened Toothless's tail and they gain a burst of speed to past Astrid. Thinking Astrid stood on Stormfly and jumped on the back of Toothless behind Hiccup. He turns around bewildered. "Astrid what are you doing?" "You are obviously going to win and I really don't want to kiss Snotlout so if I jumped on Toothless then it's a tie." Astrid wraps her arms around Hiccups torso and leans her head on his shoulder. Hiccup smirks under his helmet "i could get used to this." They land at the academy. Everyone else is already there. Snotlout exclaims "Finally you guys are late." Ruffnut chimes in "We should have known you guys were together." Hiccup takes off his helmet and blushes long with Astrid. "I will let the our students in." Said Fishlegs. He opened the doors and students pour in. They have about 10 students who are old enough 14-16 exactly. The students treated the riders like gods. They were being taught by the original 6 dragon riders. Most of the dragon riders are friends with Gustuv who is a mini Snotlout. Hiccup yells "Listen up!" "Today we will be practicing tricks on your dragon." "Each of us will do a trick and you guys must follow. Astrid yells "Riders mount up!"


	7. Chapter 7

They all fly to the sea stacks where some of their training takes place. Hiccup signals for Fishlegs and Meatlug to go first. Fishlegs does a flip with Meatlug. They all did it correctly. Next was Ruff and Tuff went and some students didn't do it correctly so they got knocked out. Then Snotlout. He dove straight down into the water and spiraled out of the water. More kids got knocked out. Next was Astrid who shot straight up into the air while spiraling and then nose dived. They were only two kids left Gustuv and a girl who was shy. Hiccup was next doing the best stunt. He flew jumped on a sea stack with Toothless going through the opening and when Hiccup jumped off he landed right on the saddle. Everyone was awed. Snotlout called to Hiccup when he landed "You did that trick 5 years ago, I bet I could do it." Astrid walked up to Hiccup "Then try it out Snotlout." Hiccup whispers to Astrid "I bet will fall into the ocean." Astrid snickers "I bet Snotlout couldn't even jump onto the land." Hiccup and Astrid shook on it. Tuffnut said to Snotlout "You will never make it." Ruffnut chimes in "I hope you won't make it Berk as been lacking on injures lately." "I hope Hookfang eats Snotlout." Said Tuffnut to Ruffnut. "Ya!" They banged their heads together. Snotlout mounted Hookfang. Snotlout sped up and jumps only to land straight into to the ocean. Snotlout ended up doing a belly flop and you could hear everyone cringe. Hookfang grabs Snotlout in his jaws. "Looks like it's a tie again." Commented Astrid. Ingrid walks up to Hiccup. "Hey Hiccup." Ingrid said looking her crush in the eyes. Hiccup scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Oh hey there Ingrid." Ingrid had a crush or more like an obsession which is what his friends say on him. Every time Ingrid would come over to try to talk to Hiccup Astrid would kiss him on the cheek and walk away laughing. "What did you think of my training Hiccup?" Asked Ingrid who fluttered her eyelashes. "Well your doing well I guess." In reality Ingrid was terrible at dragon training she is mostly last. She has a Gronkle named Tooth and painted him black to try to match Toothless. She gave Hiccup a bone crushing hug and mounted her dragon. "Ok that will be all for today guys you may go home now." Wheezed Hiccup still trying to recover after the hug. Astrid comes waltzing back to him trying to hide her giggling. Hiccup looking unamused said "Its not funny Astrid." She looked at him with an almost straight face and replied "why don't you tell her off?" "I'm afraid she will kill me." "Well that's the understatement of the year." Astrid giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

They all went to the mead hall after training. They all got their food and sat at their usual table they had for the past five years. Tuffnut was in the middle of trying to steal Snotlout's mutton but ended up getting punched in the face by him. Everyone guffawed. Astrid chuckled "Tuff don't you know to never get in the way of Snotlout and his mutton." Tuffnut holding his nose said in a nasally voice "I know but for once I want to see if anyone can take it way from him." Everyone stared at him he in some weird way had a point. Ruffnut's eyes beamed with an idea. "How about whoever gets mutton from Snotlout gets a piece form silver from everyone." They all smirked and put a piece of silver in the middle of the table. Snotlout unaware of the bet between his friends sat eating his 2 helping of mutton when Tuffnut comes over. "Your not getting my mutton mutton head." Growls Snotlout. Tuffnut trying to look innocent turns away but jumps on Snotlout trying to get the mutton. "Give me the mutton Snot face!" "Never!" Snotlout kicks Tuffnut in the sweet spot. The friends make an oh sound. Tuffnut lays on the floor wheezing in an high pitched voice "I'm hurt I'm very much hurt." Ruffnut looking annoyed drags his brother away. Hiccup feeling daring strode up to Snotlout. "Hey Snotlout Astrid's naked over there!" Snotlout excited looks over. His sixth sense takes over and grabs Hiccup's wrist. "You are such a lier and don't touch my food." Hiccup trying not to look in pain whispers "Deal." Snotlout let's go and continues eating. Hiccup walks back to seat beside Astrid again rubbing his wrist. Fishlegs decides to go next looking nervous walks up to Snotlout. Fishlegs untactifully reaches for the mutton. Snotlout threatens to punch him and Fishlegs holds up his hands in surrender. Tuffnut yells "Baby!" In which Fishlegs glares at him. Ruffnut and Astrid had this brilliant idea on tag teaming him. Astrid strutted up to Snotlout trying to look cute. She sat down on the bench and grabbed his hand. "Uh what are you doing there Astrid." Snotlout said in an uneasy voice. "Well I was thinking Snotlout that we should give it ago on dating." Snotlout with a stupid grin on his face shakes his head vigorously. Ruffnut yelled "I got it!" Snotlout looked between the to girls and muttered "Dang it." The girls high-fived and split the silver. The gang continued to talk until Stoick came in the Mead Hall. He walked over to Hiccup. "Son I need to talk to you." "Um ok dad." Hiccup replied looking confused as ever. "Hiccup I have a mission for you, there are pirate ships that are coming real close into Hooligan territory I want you to investigate but do not attack." "Alright dad I won't be long." Stoick left to return to his duties while Hiccup sat back done to finish eating. Astrid asked "What was that all about?" "He wants to to scope out around the island because pirate ships are getting close to the shores, I will see you guys after." With that he kissed Astrid on the cheek and whistled for Toothless. He put his helmet on and mounted Toothless who gave a grunt. "Alright bud we are going to a little mission." Toothless gave a gummy smile and cooed.


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost getting dark and they circled the entire island twice. Hiccup decided to go farther out. "Well bud I don't see any ships what so ever, why don't we head back home." Toothless gurgled in approval. He was soaring to the clouds until a four winged dragon cut him off his path. Toothless shrieked in surprise. But before Hiccup could react the masked rider that was on the dragon grabbed him but luckily when the rider removed Hiccup his foot accidentally hit the lever for solo glide. Hiccup screamed "TOOTHLESS!"


	10. Chapter 10

Toothless had no other choice but to follow them. Hiccup found himself in bed with Toothless cooing right next to him. Hiccup sat up to have Toothless cover him in dragon saliva. "Haha I missed you to bud." The mysterious rider came in again but without her helmet. Hiccup looking confused asked "Who are you?" The rider replies with sadness in her voice "I'm so sorry I thought you were a dragon trapper, but this might sound really hard to believe but I'm your mother." Hiccup gasped. "Your my mother but my mum was taken away by a dragon." "I recognized you by that scar on your chin." "That dragon found you and gave it to you before he took me away." The same dragon that Hiccup's mother was riding came up behind her and cooed. Hiccup's mum laughed. "But Cloudjumper here didn't mean to hurt me." Hiccup still trying to process everything that happened asks one more question. "What is your name?" "Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is Valka."


	11. Chapter 11

Stoick was getting nervous since Hiccup wasn't home yet and it's going to the next day. Stoick assigned the rest of the senior dragon riders to look for Hiccup. Astrid worried like Stoick rounded up the gang. They were circling the island for hours now and decided to head farther out without having any clue where Hiccup went. Snoutlout being well Snotlout said "I'm bored and so is Hookfang." Astrid getting annoyed rolled her eyes. It was Fishlegs who replied "We have to continue searching for Hiccup he might be endanger." Snotlout grumbled but didn't press the issue further. Another hour went by and Astrid decided to head back home. "All right guys we will continue the search tomorrow. When they were turning around four bolas came out of no where and trapped the dragon riders which sent then crash landing on an armada of ships.


	12. Chapter 12

The crew members quickly detained the riders and their dragons. Stormfly was squawking loudly while Hookfang was trying to break free. The crew parted in the middle to reveal non other then Dagur the Deranged. "Of course it's you Dagur your the only person to take an armada with you where ever you go." Astrid hissed. "Why Astrid isn't and the rest of the dragon riders, I haven't seen you in five years." "How are you here Hiccup left you in the middle of the ocean to die." Astrid resorted. "Ah yes Hiccup," Dagur said his name with such hatred it sent a shiver down her spine that the gang felt it too. "Where is he by the way I would love to talk to him." This time Snotlout piped up "He's not here." Dagur walked directly in front of him. "Then where is he?" Snotlout gulped and replied "We don't know." Dagur cackled. "Ha so the great Dragon Conqueror is missing." "Well if he cares about his friends so much then he will come to save you all." "In the meantime Savage take them down into the dungeon. Dagur cackled menacingly before walking back into his quarters.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup actually trusted Valka even though he just met her. "Oh I almost forgot I want to show you something." Said Valka. Hiccup and Toothless followed her. They made it into a huge green clearing filled with every type of dragon you can imagine. "Wow" Hiccup breathed. "I have been rescuing dragons for 20 years now." She goes over to Toothless. "I have never seen a Night Fury this close before." Valk gets down on her knees and starts scratching Toothless. "No wonder that you two get along so well he's your age." "Really?" "Did a dragon trapper do this?" Gesturing to Toothless's tail fin. "Um well..." Hiccup scratched the back off his neck. "I actually shot him down and found him in the woods." Valka looked at him with a confused face. "You have been away for a long time but five years ago Vikings were still at war with dragons, I was know back then as Hiccup the Useless until a shot Toothless down and found him in the woods." I designed the tail fin and trained him but dad found out and took Toothless away so he could locate the Queen's nest." "I helped my friends train their own dragons and helped rescue Toothless. "I fought the Queen alone." Valka now had a horrified look on her face. "But it's ok cause you couldn't save all of me could you bud." Hiccup talked while scratching Toothless. "So to get equal peg leg." Hiccup gestured to his metal foot. "I wake up days later to find half my leg gone and dragons every where." "The Great Peace as we call it has been here for five years now living with dragons." "I now own Berk's Dragon Training Academy with my friends." "Around the Archipelago I'm known as Hiccup the Dragon Conqueror." Hiccup basically summed up his whole life to her. Valka looked stunned. "So you are the famous Dragon Conqueror I have heard about?" Valka asked mystified. "Yes I changed everything we know about dragons." Valka did something that surprised Hiccup she hugged him. "I'm so proud of you my son, you changed the way of life for the better." "How long have I been here exactly?" "3 days my son." Valka replied casually. "Oh my gods I need to get back to Berk dad must be worried along with Astrid." "Who is this Astrid you keep talking about?" Valka asked witha smile plastered on her face. Hiccup blushed and ran a hand through his wild hair. "She is someone very special to me." "Oi you mean like a girlfriend." Continued Valka. Hiccup nodded sheepishly. "Why don't you come back with me dad will be so happy to see you." Valka's smile fell. "I don't know Hiccup I was gone for 20 years, I doubt they will except me back into the tribe." Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder and replied "Ok then why don't I bring dad here then?" "Ok my son." They both smiled. "Don't worry I will be back in no time."


	14. Chapter 14

Hiccup put his helmet back on and mounted Toothless who gave a purr. He flew as fast as he could back to Berk. Hiccup stopped at his house panting. Stoick was in the house on his beloved chair getting his carving done. Stoick looked up. "Hiccup!" He came over and crushed him in a bear hug. "A little tight dad." Hiccup wheezed. Stoick let go and Hiccup landed on his feet with a thud. "Oh sorry Hiccup." "Where were you and what took you so long?" "Dad you won't belive this but I found mom." Stoick's eyes lit up and he stared at his son in utter shock. "Are you sure Hiccup?" "I'm positive, come on I want you to meet her again." Stoick quickly mounted Skullcrusher and Hiccup mounted Toothless. They flew carefully but urgently through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiccup and Stoick landed near a nice cave. They walked carefully through to the heart of the dragon sanctuary. There was Valka sitting with Cloudjumper admiring the baby gronckles. She spotted Hiccup and Stoick. Stoick stood there looking at Valka in utter shock and slowly walked toward her. "I know what your going to say Stoick." Valka said with tears glistening in her eyes. Stoick made it up to her and cupped her cheek in his huge hand. "Your as beautiful as the day I lost you." Valka placed a hand on his hand that is cupping her cheek and let a tear fall. Stoick with his eyes sparkling began to sing.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas."

"With ne'er a fear of drowning."

"And gladly ride the waves of life."

"If you will marry me."

"No scorching sun."

"Nor freezing cold."

"Will stop me on my journey."

"If you will promise me your heart."

"And love..."

Valka steps in.

"And love me for eternity."

"My dearest one my darling dear."

"Your mighty words astound me."

"But I've no need of mighty deeds."

"When I feel your arms around me."

Valka and Stoick laugh. Stoick picks up the beat.

"But I would bring you rings of gold."

"I'd even sing you poetry."

"And I would keep you from all harm."

"If you would stay beside me."

They start dancing together.

Valka: "I have no use for rings of gold."

"I care not for your poetry."

"I only want your hand to hold."

Stoick: "I only want you near me."

They both start singing.

"To love to kiss to sweetly hold."

"For the dancing and the dreaming."

"Through all life's toils and delights."

"I'll keep your love beside me."

"I'll swim the sails of savage seas."

"With ne'er a fear of drowning."

"And gladly ride the waves of life."

"If you will marry me."

Stoick twirls her around and hugs her which she gladly accepts."I missed you so much." "I missed you to Stoick." Hiccup walks over and hugs them both. "We are finally a family again."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey dad where is Astrid and the rest of the gang?" "I stopped by at her house but she wasn't there?" "Oh my gods there out looking for you!" Without a moments thought Hiccup whistled for Toothless who quickly bounded over. Valka looking worried exclaimed "where are you going Hiccup?" "To save my friends." "We are coming with you Hiccup as a family." Stoick said and smiled at Valka. "Ok." Hiccup put his helmet on while Stoick and Valka called for there respective dragons. They rode for most of the night until it was almost midday.


	17. Chapter 17

Astrid and the gang have been stuck in this horrible dungeon for a whole day now. They tried multiple attempts to get out of here but they all failed and have been hauled back into the dungeon for the umpteenth time. Snotlout complained "I'm sick of being stuck in here and this food sucks." He threw the moldy old slice of bread to the opposite side of the wall. "Aren't we all." Muttered Fishlegs. "I won't to blow something up." Tuffnut said wearily. "Me to." Ruffnut agreed. Astrid looked at each of her friends. They have been through so much together since the past five years everything changed. Astrid whispered to herself so no one can hear her "Oh Hiccup where are you?"


	18. Chapter 18

Hiccup squinting at the ocean spotted something in the distance. He lifted his helmet so the face mask rests at the top of his head. "I think a see a couple of ships ahead." The ships were almost to Berkain shores. They got close enough to see the crest on their sails. Hiccup gasped. "No no no no!" "Hiccup what is it!" Stoick yelled form atop of Skullcrusher. "It's a Berserker armada!" Valka commented "And it's heading towards Berk. "Dad you go to the village and prepare for battle." Stoick nodded and swiftly started to head towards Berk. "Mom you and me and going to meet and old enemy."


	19. Chapter 19

The quickly spotted the main ship which holds Dagur. They land on the deck knocking almost all the crew mates over board. Hiccup takes off his helmet and puts it in a pouch he keeps on Toothless. He egnites Inferno. Valka arms herself with her staff. Dagur comes waltzing up to him laughing like a manic. "There you are Hiccup!" "I have been waiting for your arrival." "Where are they Dagur." Hiccup said with a tone of voice he rarely ever uses. He only uses this tone is if he is in raged. Dagur dodges his question. "My have you grown, you actually don't look like suck a hiccup and more." "Don't ignore me Dagur, where are my friends?" Hiccup tightens his grip on Inferno turning his knuckles white. "Well Hiccup if you insist. He motions for his remaining crew members to bring up the gang. Their hands were tied behind their backs. "Guys!" The gang's faces light up. "Hiccup!" They all say in unison. "Why is that you Valka?" Dagur sneered. "I haven't seen you in forever." "I always knew you were a horrible person Dagur." Valka said calmly. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins looked at them with confused faces. Dagur took note of this. "Hiccup it seems they don't know who Valka is why don't you introduce them." Hiccup grunted and lowers Inferno. "Guys, this is Valka my mother." There were a few collective gasps. "Mom this is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Hiccup looks at Astrid in his peripheral. Dagur saw and motions for Savage to bring Astrid over to him. Hiccup stiffens. "What are you doing Dagur?" Hiccup growled with a hint of nervousness that Dagur picked up on. "Dang it!" Hiccup thought. "He must of saw my weakness, Astrid. "I see why you take a liking towards her Hiccup." Dagur cupped Astrid's cheek and ran his hand down her side. "Get away from her!" Hiccup yelled. In an almost scary deep voice. Dagur now held her by her braid. Astrid growled "let go off me you disgusting beast." In her deadly serious tone. She stomped on his foot. While Dagur cried out in pain holding his foot the rest did the same to their captor. Hiccup quickly cut the ropes off his friends. The dragons were keeping Dagur and the rest of his crew members occupied while Fishlegs frees their dragons and grabs their weapons. They all mounted and burned the entire ship but most were able to swim onto other ships around them including Dagur.


	20. Chapter 20

They all swiftly landed on Berk where most of the people were armed and ready when the rest of the Berkserker army comes. Hiccup dismounts Toothless who gave a coo. He pats his friends neck. "Hiccup!" Astrid called running toward him. "Astrid!" They collided hugging each other tightly. Hiccup lifts Astrid off the ground with a grunt and sets her down. "Are you ok?" Hiccup asks in a concerned voice. "I'm fine, where were you?" "With my mother." As if on cue Valka and the rest of the gang joins them. "So are you really Hiccups mom?" Fishleg's asks with wonder. "Why yes Fishlegs I built a dragon sanctuary." Valka's eyes brightened with an idea. "That's it!" "Hiccup I will be right back more dragons." Valka hopped on Cloudjumper. Hiccup wraps an arm around Astrid resting it at her hip. "Now you know where I get my flare." He gestures with his free hand.


	21. Chapter 21

They were all waiting for Valka to return with more dragons but the Berkserkers were all ready starting to arrive at port. They were all ready. Hiccup with Inferno blazing, Astrid with her trusting axe, Fishlegs with his dagger, Snotlout with his huge hammer, Ruffnut with her spear and Tuffnut with his mace he calls Macey. A ship as already arrived at port and the battle has begun. Stoick charged at the first Berserker following the rest of his people.


	22. Chapter 22

Valka could see the fight has already begun. She quickened her pace on Cloudjumper. She brought about 15-30 dragons. Valka lead the dragon assault on knew by ships. The dragons were kept busy. Valka returned to Berk to join in on the fight.


	23. Chapter 23

Most of the Berkserkers are on Berk now fighting. Snotlout and the twins are in the air for support. Hiccup is back to back with Astrid fighting. Along with Toothless and Stormfly. Hiccup was already battered and bruised along with Astrid. He manged to take out a couple of Berkserkers but he kept trying to find Dagur. "Astrid I'm going to look for Dagur." "Ok" She grunted. "Do you want me to come with you." "No I need to handle this." There was a break in the fighting. Astrid panted "Be careful." "You too." They locked eyes and shared a brief kiss. Hiccup mounted Toothless and took to the skies.


	24. Chapter 24

Hiccup kept circling the battle field. Finally he sees Dagur on the cliff overlooking the battle field with a smirk in his face and crossed his hands over his chest. There was a wall protecting Dagur from Berkains trying to attack him. He circled back around ready to dive at him. "Are you ready bud?" Toothless growled in determination. They started towards Dagur and his wall at break neck speed he heard Astrid calling "Take 'em down babe!" Hiccup smiled at this but got back to being serious and determined once again. They got closer and closer. Dodging bolas on there way. "Yaaaa baby!" Toothless let out a plasma blast right at the human wall. Most of the members died others who were lucky enough fled. Hiccup landed and ignited Inferno. More Berkserkers came and kept Toothless busy. Dagur smiled and took out his sword. "I didn't think it would come down to this Hiccup." "I must admit you lasted longer than I thought you would have, I guess you tour not a hiccup anymore but you still are compared to me." Dagur trusted his sword at hiccup who parried causing sparks to fly in different directions. Hiccup dodged and parried Dagur's trusts and swings. Dagur swung his blade able to catch Hiccup's right side. The gash started bleeding and making the once green grass red. He grunted. Hiccup knew he couldn't take anymore hard blows. He moved onto the offensive. He drived Dagur back almost to the edge of the cliff. Hiccup was able to swipe Dagur's arm making him hiss in smirked and with all his might smashed the hilt of Inferno connecting with Dagur's jaw making him feel backwards and sending him off the cliff. Dagur landed on an unsteady rock. Hiccup reaches down. "Dagur give me your hand!" "I rather die then surrender." The rock began to give away. Dagur looked at the ocean in alarm. He tried to reach up to Hiccup but the rock gave away sending a terrified Dagur into his watery grave.


	25. Chapter 25

Hiccup stood up and looked around. The rest of the Berkserkers surrendered. The Berkains gave out their victory cries. People immediately started to apprehend the remaining Berkserkers. The women were starting to treat people with injuries. The rest start picking up the dead. Hiccup slowly made his away looking for his family and friends. He spots Astrid looking for her loved ones to. Hiccup hobbled over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad I didn't lose you." "Thank Thor." They kissed with every ounce of emotion they got. They only separated when Hiccup gave a hiss. It was then did Astrid spot his injured side. "Oh my gods Hiccup your hurt." "I'm ok really Astrid." Astrid helps him walk over to a rock to sit on while Astrid starts to treat it. Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins soon join them looking battered and bruised like most. Astrid finished bandaging up Hiccup's wound. They gang start looking for people they know. They see Gobber along with Spitlout are apprehending Berkserkers much to their relief. They see Valka and Stoick together which Hiccup limps over to and hugs them. Valka notices Hiccup's wound. "What happened Hiccup are you ok?" "Ya mom don't worry I suffered from worse then this." "Hiccup do you know where Dagur is?" Stoick asked. "Hiccup let out a sigh "I took care of him." They got the signal and nodded. Toothless bounds over to his rider. "Toothless!" Toothless tackles Hiccup to the ground and starts licking him like crazy. "Haha I missed you to bud."


	26. Chapter 26

A sheep was launched into the air. Astrid positioning Stormfly to grab the sheep. Astrid smiled she was about to win the race again. Suddenly Hiccup and Toothless snag the sheep. He gave Astrid a peck on the lips before dunking the sheep in Astrid's net. This is Berk...We can be stubborn at times but nothing is as important as family and dragons!


End file.
